


Glyphs of Dark Circles

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia
Genre: Corruption, Dark Glyph, F/M, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shanoa made a terrible mistake when absorbing a seemingly harmless glyph. And she is confronted with something she will never be able to refuse again.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Glyphs of Dark Circles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to new suggestions for fanfiction. Go over to my ask.fm account BlackBirdAolen (here's the link: http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen ) and maybe, I'll soon write something prompted by you.

Shanoa moved slowly, her body feeling like it had been cut up into small pieces and been put back together in the wrong way. She grunted softly and blinked into the night around her, trying to make sense of what just had happened. She remembered absorbing a glyph into her body. A rather unremarkable one. It had looked just perfectly fine to her, and she had seen enough glyphs to know that there were a couple of them which were bad news. But this one had looked completely fine...

At least until it had knocked her out cold.

Shanoa groaned, blinking in the hope that her head would slowly stop hurting. She couldn't afford to remain paralyzed in this castle, if she hoped to survive. A voice whispered in her mind, sweetly, longingly almost, while she tried to gather herself once more. Shanoa huffed, rubbing her forehead. What in the world was that?

"Ah, so you're awake again." The amused voice sent a chill down Shanoa's spine, and she tried to get to her feet in a flash. But it wasn't possible, and she sank down to the ground again, panting and cursing her weak body. "I see that the glyph has taken hold now. Very good."

Finally, she managed to gaze up at the fiend talking to her. Shanoa gritted her teeth when she realized that it was none other than Dracula talking to her. He was lounging on his throne, a smile on his face, and wearing a much too pleased expression. He laughed about her misery, and that was what made Shanoa see red almost instantly. But instead of being able to lash out at him, she felt that her body was rapidly losing strength just when she thought about attacking Dracula.

"You won't ever be able to defeat me like that. You absorbed the wrong glyph, my dear. And now, you will slowly descent into madness. However, there is something that could help you." The ancient fiend chuckled, and opened his palm. A glyph appeared right above it, pulsing with dark energy. "Absorb these regularly, and you will be saved. Deny this gift, and find yourself a crippled minion of mine, unable to have more than the most basic instincts at your disposal."

"Why should I agree to that?" Shanoa could feel every fiber of her body longing for that black glyph in Dracula's hand. "Why should I want to become your pawn?"

"Because your options are limited, my dear." Dracula let the glyph vanish, and Shanoa had to violently bite down on her bottom lip to not scream out for him to summon it again. "You will spiral out of control faster than you would think. The more you try to resist it, the more the original glyph will corrode your mind. And there is nothing you can do against it."

Shanoa managed to scramble to her knees, but she already felt how her self control was slipping. She couldn't go against Dracula, or the lure of the glyph. The sweet voice inside her head begged her to accept the offer of Dracula. And why shouldn't she do it? She had been betrayed so many times by humans... Was she even human any longer? Why should she care about anything but herself? Why shouldn't she just take the damn glyph?

Dracula said nothing any longer, but Shanoa supposed that he knew what was about to happen. He simply summoned the glyph again, and Shanoa's magic immediately latched onto it. She drew the glyph into her body with pure instinct, moaning in relief when it finally bonded to her. "Oh Gods..." She whimpered and finally came to rest on her back on the ground, feeling elated. What had she done...?


End file.
